


Freed

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, HOW COULD I FORGET SPANKING, Hand Jobs, I always forget to add those, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pushing limits, Riding Crop, Rimming, Scratching, Smoking, Sniper in subspace is fucking adorable, Spanking, Sub Drop, Subspace, Teasing, Voyeurism, all the spanking, bdsm hangover, being in love, it's got Spy in it of course there's smoking, so much spanking, thank you N for reminding me that this fic is ABOUT SPANKING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promised N I would post this, since it got forgotten! We wrote this sometime over the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes Sniper/Spy/Engineer have been together for some time.

“Hey there, darlin’,” Engineer smiled, watching Sniper come into his workshop, hat in hands. He wiped his own hands quickly and headed over to give him a kiss. They’d talked about giving Sniper a night to just shut off his brain and be at Engineer’s mercy, and they’d finally had time tonight. It was going to be pretty intense for them both, so they didn’t want to be interrupted by Soldier or Spy, or anyone else for that matter. “Just let me lock up.” 

Swallowing hard, Sniper nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He forced himself to take slow, even breaths. This was what he wanted, what he needed, and Engineer was prepared to give it to him. “‘preciate this, mate,” he said finally, barely above a whisper. 

“Me too, I’m lookin’ forward to it,” Engineer admitted. “You got butterflies?” He locked the door carefully, made sure nothing short of hell breaking loose would bother them, and went to the bed, grabbing a pair of soft leather wrist cuffs. 

“Maybe one or two,” Sniper admitted, grinning. “You?” Talking was helping him relax, reminding him that he knew, loved and trusted Engineer. He wasn’t putting his life or his emotions in the hands of a stranger. They were just…exploring their relationship in a different way. The sight of the cuffs went straight to Sniper’s groin, though he knew it would be a good, long time before he got off. They’d planned it that way. 

“Yup,” he chuckled. “Why don’t you undress for me, pet, and we’ll see about getting you laid out on the bed.”

Sniper nodded, sharp incisors biting into his chapped lips. He was usually quite shameless when it came to nudity, and spent as much time as possible in the buff, but today he was feeling an odd thread of shyness as he pulled off his vest, shirt, undershirt and boots. He didn’t wear socks, and he wasn’t wearing anything under his trousers, so he left those on for the moment. He knew he’d be taking them off sooner rather than later. 

Engineer let him keep them, just for a moment. Sniper was still adjusting to this, to being used like this, to letting Engineer have total control. He could afford to give him time to get used to it. He wrapped the cuffs around him, pulling them tight and tucking them in nicely. “Lay on the bed, face down, hands touching the headboard,” he instructed, giving Sniper’s arm a gentle squeeze.

A load of tension he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying left Sniper’s shoulders when the soft, supple leather touched his wrists, rendering him instantly biddable. He wanted this, to surrender, so badly he was nearly trembling. He hurried to take the position Engineer had indicated. He was tall enough that he couldn’t extend his arms, but had to keep his head close to the headboard, too. 

“Comfy, slim?” Engineer murmured, kneeling on the bed to clip the cuffs to the headboard. He slid his hand down Sniper’s long, lean back, patting him affectionately. 

Sniper nodded, already moving past verbalizing. He’d speak up if he had to use his safeword, but he was more than content to be quiet, to listen rather than speak. He tested the cuffs, giving them a quick jerk to satisfy himself that he wouldn’t be able to get away easily. He arched his back into the gentle touch like a happy cat, practically purring like one. 

“Pants’re comin’ off,” Engineer told him, lifting Sniper’s hips, tugging his belt loose and then pulling his pants down over his ass and thighs. He put his pants with the rest of his clothes, out of their way, before going back to Sniper. He stroked the Australian’s ass fondly, then grabbed his second pair of cuffs, snugging them around Sniper’s ankles and then tying them each to a bottom corner of the bed, so his legs were spread wide. “Still feelin’ good?”

Even though he was looking for more than a quick shag, Sniper couldn’t help but arch even higher when his pants came off, exposing everything to the air, offering himself. He allowed his legs to be spread and bound, though he couldn’t help rutting against the bed as much as his restraints would allow. They’d hardly even begun, and he was already hard. “I’m good, truckie. ‘bout to get better, I think.” He shot his lover a quick grin over his shoulder. Hard to believe so much will to dominate could be packed into such a little man. Who also managed to be one of the sweetest, gentlest people Sniper had ever met. 

“Good,” he purred. He ran his hands over Sniper’s body, one warm, with rough callouses, the other cold and metallic. He soothed and massaged at first, getting the blood up under Sniper’s skin before anything else, rubbing him all over, but especially his back and butt, where he was planning on leaving bruises. His short fingernails scratched down Sniper’s back, leaving long red marks from his shoulder blade to his ass. 

Soothed and relaxed beneath those hands, Sniper let himself go limp. He knew something was coming, but not when, and he couldn’t resist giving into those mismatched hands. When the scratches came, Sniper cried out, a short, sharp bark of surprised pleasure. He bucked up into Engineer’s touch as much as he could, bound in four places. 

“There’s a good boy,” Engineer told him, rubbing the scratches with a grin. “Ain’t you just the sweetest thing.” Using his organic hand, he gave Sniper a firm swat, testing him out. He was pretty gentle at first, but soon his slaps got harder, as he felt more and more sure that Sniper was enjoying them.

Sniper groaned, getting his knees under him as much as possible to offer himself up to those warm, resounding spanks. He made low, happy sounds between each strike, encouraging Engineer, letting the Texan know he was alright and could take more, harder. 

“Good boy,” he repeated, putting his metal hand on Sniper’s back, cool over the hot scratches, pressing him down as he continued to spank him. He experimented a bit with the way he held his hand, cupping it slightly to get more of a sting on his blows, using the back of his hand to make Sniper moan and arch, tickling a bit with his fingertips once he thought the Australian needed a tiny break from the blows.

“Oi! That’s…that’s not fair!” Sniper gasped, squirming a little, but laughing at the same time. He tried to wriggle away from the tickling fingers on his very sensitive skin, but he was bound firmly in place, at Engineer’s mercy. 

“Never said I was a fair man,” Engineer laughed, bending down to blow on Sniper’s tender, overstimulated skin. “That ain’t what you’re after here, though, is it,” he commented, his Gunslinger stroking Sniper’s back gently, his flesh and blood hand doing the same to his ass. “You’re turning a nice colour here, a real pretty red.”

“N-no, ’s not…” Sniper admitted, breathlessly. He shivered beneath the cool might of the Gunslinger, knowing it could tear him apart without Engineer exerting any effort. He gritted out something that might have been ‘please’, lifting his rump as high in the air as he could with his legs tied so far apart. 

Engineer chuckled, low and dark. “You look real good like this,” he murmured. He stood, leaving Sniper untouched for a moment as he went to grab a few things.

That voice went straight to Sniper’s libido, and he took advantage of the time Engineer was turned away to furiously hump the bed, actually struggling to get a hand free. He loved being tied up and used, but he wasn’t always very good at it. 

Engineer came back with a riding crop—borrowed from Soldier—and a thin whippy cane. He grinned when he saw Sniper humping the bed like a badly trained dog. The man could sit still for hours in a nest, but tie him up and get him worked up and he couldn’t sit still for ten seconds. “You ain’t gonna be able to sit right when I’m done with you.” He gave Sniper a few taps with the crop just to test it, to see how he would react to the thud and snap of it against his skin.

“That’s what I’m hoping for, mate,” Sniper said, his voice low and murmured. He yelped a bit at this new sensation, before his body adjusted and he began enjoying it. Soon, he was eagerly lifting his ass for the next strike, struggling against his bonds to get more. 

“Hush now, you just relax and let me take care of you,” Engineer grinned, taking a fistful of Sniper’s short hair and pulling his head back roughly, striking hard with the crop, leaving little square imprints with the toy. If you looked closely at the red marks on Sniper’s skin, you could even see the stitching from the leather crop. “Mmm,” Engineer chuckled.

Completely caught, Sniper cried out, over and over, wild shouts of joy and anguish with each blow. He was beyond speaking, nearly beyond thinking, beyond everything but Engineer’s grip on his hair and the steady rise and fall of the crop. 

Soon enough, Sniper was floating, Engineer could see it. He released the Australian’s hair and gently stroked the back of his head with a thumb, dropping the crop onto the bed and slowly caressing Sniper’s red ass with his Gunslinger. 

Sniper whined when the blows stopped, but he’d been starting to shy away from them toward the end as he reached his limit. The Gunslinger was a wicked coolness on his overheated rump, and he shivered and jerked as he tried to simultaneously press himself against it and escape. 

“Theeere,” Engineer crooned. “What a good boy.” He shifted his Gunslinger to one of Sniper’s cheeks, giving the other one a solid whack with his left hand. 

This time Sniper’s cry was deeper, a hoarse grunt that was surprised out of him by the sudden and unexpected blow. The moan that immediately followed left little doubt that it was pleasure, rather than pain, that he was experiencing, and the way he lifted his ass for more. He felt simultaneously grounded and completely adrift, and it was the most glorious thing he’d ever felt. 

After another few whacks, along with gentle strokes with the Gunslinger, Engineer gave Sniper a minute to just breathe. He petted his back, kissed his neck and ear, told him sweet nothings and gentled the man all over. “Ready for more?” he asked.

Sniper’s whole body was trembling as he fought his hard-won, lifelong instincts telling him to run, as he overpowered them and gave himself over to Engineer. Unable to speak, he nodded, flashing a rather wide-eyed grin at his teammate. 

“Ohh, not quite, I think,” Engineer said softly, stroking Sniper’s cheek. “You’re safe, boy, I gotcha,” he whispered. “I ain’t gonna hurt you more than you like. You’re safe with me.” He wrapped a strong arm around Sniper’s shoulders, squeezing him a little.

Sniper nodded, a little too fast, too often. He wanted more, but he trusted Engineer’s judgement. He trusted Engineer to take care of him, and that terrified him a little, drew him back into himself enough for speaking. “I…five more?” 

“Cane, crop, or hand?” Engineer asked him, kissing his forehead.

“Mmm…” Sniper made a small, helpless noise, looking back at Engineer with his eyebrows furrowed. Making a decision was beyond him at the moment. 

“I see,” Engineer chuckled. “Alright, five more.” He decided against the cane, since they hadn’t gotten to that toy yet and it seemed like Sniper was already nearly done. Something new might not be the best at this point. His hand seemed like the best option; he had the most control that way. “You count ‘em for me, okay?” He gave Sniper’s ass a firm slap with his hand.

Sniper nodded, giving Engineer a look of intense concentration. “One?” he asked, a little tentatively, not sure if that one had counted. 

“Yep, that was one,” the Texan confirmed. Sniper didn’t need to be teased right about now, just reassured. He gave him another smack, waiting for the man to respond with another number.

“Two,” Sniper said, more confidently. His cock was throbbing, dribbling precum onto the sheets beneath him, where he could feel it pooling. His arse felt like it was on fire, but…in a good way? He couldn’t stop smiling. 

Engineer gave him three more slaps, slowly enough that Sniper could keep up and still pant a bit after each blow. “There, you did real good,” he told him, leaning down to kiss the hot, red marks he’d left on Sniper. “Ain’t you just the prettiest thing.” He kissed just below Sniper’s tailbone, then slid his tongue down into his anus without warning.

Sniper shrieked; the combination of that thick, soft tongue probing him in such an intimate spot, combined with the rasp of Engineer’s stubble on his reddened arse was amazingly, wonderfully too much for him to handle. He bucked, trying to drive Engineer’s tongue deeper, struggling to get a hand free so he could touch himself. 

Chuckling a bit, Engineer slid his tongue deeper, nose pressed up against Sniper’s skin. Once he was sure Sniper was good and needy, he wrapped his organic hand around Sniper’s cock and stroked him, slowly. 

“‘m…not gonna…” Sniper grated out, fucking Engineer’s hand as hard and fast as he could, whimpering at the slowness and gentleness of the Texan’s touches. 

Engineer pulled back, breathing a bit hard. Wasn’t easy to breathe while his face was buried in Sniper’s ass. “Not until I say so, stretch, you hold on,” he said, then promptly pressed his mouth back to where it had been, licking and sucking. His hand stayed mercilessly slow.

Sniper whimpered and gibbered and begged and pleaded and swore and cursed, but nothing made Engineer’s hand speed up. He tried to be still, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to hump and thrust and grind. Not that he could move much, tied as he was, propped up with Engineer’s hand on his cock. 

Engineer worked his tongue nice and deep, then pulled back, pressing a thumb in where his tongue had been, curling it inside Sniper. “How’s that feelin’?” he grinned, enjoying the usually quiet and reserved Sniper falling to pieces for him. 

“Please!” Sniper screamed, “please, I’ll do anythin’ ya want, anythin’, just…lemme…!” 

“Five seconds,” Engineer told him, then started to count down. “Five, four, three,” he started stroking Sniper’s cock faster, thumb sliding deeper, “two, one.”

Sniper was a gasping, panting mess by the time Engineer hit three. When the Texan said one, Sniper exploded, or at least that was how it felt. He came so hard his body jerked off the bed, and he heard the leather straps holding him creak. He’d never cum like this before, never, not twenty years ago when he’d first started, not since. For a long minute, he couldn’t seem to stop, he just kept thrusting at Engineer’s fist, fucking himself on his teammate’s thumb. 

“Good boy, that’s it,” Engineer kept talking as Sniper came, knowing that he probably wasn’t being heard, but that the words were reassuring anyway. After the Australian stopped shaking quite so violently, he pulled out his thumb and grabbed a nearby cloth, giving them both a quick wipe to get the cum off them. He bent to kiss Sniper’s brow. “You okay, slim?”

“Yeh. I’m…I’m just grand, mate!” Sniper grinned dreamily up at Engineer, shuddering as he rode out an aftershock. “That was bloody…bleedin’…brilliant!” He tried to pull Engineer down for a kiss, only to realize that he was facedown and tied that way. 

Engineer chuckled, unstrapping his ankles, then his wrists. “You’ve still got feeling everywhere? All your fingers and toes are good?” he massaged Sniper’s thin wrists, rolling him over and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Uh-huh. Still got ‘em.” Sniper flopped across Engineer’s ample lap, cuddling close against his teammate’s round, soft belly. “Love you, mate. D’you know that? ‘cause I do. I mean…I know I love ya, an’ I love ya!” He looked very pleased with himself. 

“Uh-huh,” Engineer laughed, “Ain’t you just the cutest thing when you’re in subspace?” he wrapped Sniper up in one arm, reaching over to his bedside table to grab a water bottle. “You drink some of this now, alright?”

“Not thirsty,” Sniper protested, taking the bottle and just holding it. 

“Yeah, but have a sip anyway,” he encouraged.

Sniper made a face, but took a sip. A moment later, he frowned at the empty bottle, giving Engineer a quizzical look. “’s gone!” He said, absolutely astounded. 

“Yup, you drank it all,” he grinned. “Looks like you mighta been thirsty after all.”

“Holy dooley!” Sniper beamed up at Engineer, offering him the empty bottle as though it were something exceedingly precious. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks, darlin’,” Engineer gave him another kiss. “You nestle in now, take a little rest. You hungry at all? Need anythin’?”

“Could eat,” Sniper murmured, just as his stomach gave a loud growl. “Thanks, luv.” 

“I’ll just be a second,” Engineer told him, tucking him in nice and warm against the pillows and going to grab a tin on one of his worktables and pop it open. He grabbed a few chocolate chip cookies and headed back to bed, pulling the soft cookies apart into bite sized chunks for Sniper and feeding him one piece at a time.

Sniper cuddled into the blankets with a happy sigh, opening his mouth like an unusually patient baby bird for Engineer to put cookies in. “You’ll spoil me,” he said, grinning. 

“Just what I ought to be doin’, after you did such a good job for me,” Engineer told him, kissing Sniper’s crumb covered mouth. “Sweet boy.”

“I did?” Sniper blushed a little at the praise, nestling as tight against Engineer’s side as he could, gazing up at him with utter and complete devotion. 

“You did,” he assured him, stroking his hair. “I really made you work for it, but you did just what I asked.” They finished off the cookies quickly and Engineer tucked Sniper in nice and tight. “You gonna sleep?”

Sniper yawned, nodding. “Just might,” he agreed. He was usually restless after sex, but now…he could hardly keep his eyes open, never mind move. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go grab a snack, if you’re gonna nap,” Engineer whispered, kissing Sniper’s nose. “You sleep.” He slipped out of bed, pulling the blankets back up around Sniper and pressing a pillow in next to him to throw his leg over, the way he liked to sleep.

Within moments, Sniper was asleep, scrunched up in a tight ball; the result of years of sleeping in the bed in his camper, which was much too short to accommodate his legs. 

Engineer went to his door, hesitating. He felt that familiar tingle of a presence, but brushed it off. If Spy was here, he’d just keep Sniper company. The boy was already asleep anyway, wouldn’t make much of a difference. He shrugged and headed out to make himself a midnight snack. He was ravenous.

Spy had been watching, eyes getting wider as the night went on. He’d never seen someone so raw before, taken apart like that. Not willingly anyway. Hearing Sniper beg and plead like that, as if Engineer held him in his palm, it was a little frightening. He needed to check on Sniper after having seen that. Once the Texan had left and closed the door, Spy gave himself a few minutes of silence before disguising himself as Engineer and heading to the bed, tucking himself in with Sniper, hoping he wouldn’t have to shake the man awake in order to find out if he was okay.

Sniper stirred when he felt a familiar body slip into bed with him. “Hey, mate. That didn’t take long.” He rolled over, cuddling against Engineer’s soft, warm bulk in the darkness. 

“Wasn’t as hungry as I thought,” Spy told him, in a perfect imitation of Engineer’s drawl. “How’re you doin’?

“Just fine, thanks to you.” Sniper rested his head in the hollow of Engineer’s shoulder, gently kissing his teammate’s jaw. “You alright? Wasn’t too much for you?” Something about Engineer just seemed a little…off, but Sniper was willing to write that off. His head was still a jumble after the scene they’d just shared, and he knew playing effected Engineer too. 

“Fine. I didn’t go too far?” Spy asked him the question he really needed answered. Was this something Sniper had asked for, had wanted? To be exposed like that, and weak? Had it been safe for him? 

“No, ‘course not. You’ve always got a good idea when it’s time to stop. Better than me, I’d say,” Sniper added, grinning. “You’re just a big sweetheart, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Spy chuckled, remembering how Engineer often went a little red when they called him pet names. “You weren’t afraid?”

“Naw, never. Not with you. You sure you’re alright? Did someone say something while you were out?” Sniper blushed a little, hoping no one had heard them playing and decided to give Engineer grief about it, or even tease him. Though, if no one complained about the noises coming from the infirmary at night, he didn’t think they were entitled to complain about them, shut away in Engineer’s private workshop. 

“Nah, I’m fine,” Spy told him, kissing Sniper’s head. “You still seem out of it, though.”

“Little bit,” Sniper admitted, rolling onto his side to grin at Engineer. “You too?” 

“I’m good,” he assured Sniper. Surely Engineer was fine if he was leaving Sniper in favour of a snack, Spy thought bitterly. He gently stroked the man’s forehead and hair, rubbing at his temples and just over his ears where he knew tension liked to collect. “Exquisite,” he murmured, looking at Sniper’s sleepy face. 

“Mmm, feels good,” Sniper purred. At the word exquisite, though, Sniper’s half-formed doubts seemed less like the product of subspace and more like something worth investigating. With his face buried against Engineer’s neck, Sniper’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Grinning wickedly to himself, he rolled over to the edge of the bed. “My pillow fell earlier, hang on a tick.” Grabbing the riding crop Engineer had borrowed from Soldier, he gave Engineer’s thigh a short, sharp smack. 

The disguise fell apart in an instant and Spy’s face went red. “Mon dieu,” he grumbled. “How did you know?”

Sniper laughed until there were tears rolling down his cheeks. “Aw, mate, if you could see the look on your face! Bloody priceless!” He grabbed Spy, pulling the smaller man tight against himself so he wouldn’t escape. “Couple of things, really. Mostly, ‘exquisite’. ’s much more of a Spy word than an Engineer one.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be paying that much attention,” Spy admitted. “Perhaps I slipped a little. You really are alright?”

“Aw, luv! Did you come to check up on me? How long were you lurkin’ about, ya sneaky French blighter?” Sniper gave Spy an extra squeeze. 

“Long enough,” he grimaced at the name-calling. “You were… it was a little upsetting to watch.”

“Poor little mate.” Sniper gave Spy a sloppy kiss just below his mask. “You’ve seen us play before. You’ve even helped out a time or two,” he reminded his lover. 

“Not like that,” he protested. “You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t do anything but ask for more. I’ve never heard you curse like that.”

Sniper blushed, looking away. “Yeh, well…doesn’t happen often, I’ll give ya that,” he admitted. “You could’ve just said something, instead of hiding. We would’ve talked you through it.” 

“That’s not my way,” Spy told him, shrugging. “I just wanted to be sure you were alright. Would you like me to stay with you?”

“I know it’s not. That’s…well, I don’t know if that’s why I love you, but I love you, and that’s part of you. Sorry if that didn’t make sense; I am still a little out of it. But I’m fine, luv. Truckie takes good care of me, always does.” Yawning, Sniper curled in a tight ball against Spy’s side. “I’d like that.” 

“Alright.” Spy stroked Sniper’s back gently, and they stayed together in silence for a few minutes. “It… it was good?”

“Yeah, mate. It was good. It was…” Sniper sighed deeply, his whole body shaking for a moment with remembered bliss. “It was bloody brilliant.” Unscrunching a little, he turned to face Spy again. “Are you telling me that you, great international spy that you are, seducer of…everyone…have never been in subspace?” 

“That sort of thing involves trust, something that I am short on,” Spy shrugged. “You seem like you enjoyed it, though, I suppose.”

Sniper snorted. “Well, that’s true enough.” Propping himself up on one elbow, Sniper sat up enough to look at Spy’s face. “I don’t know if you…well, I know you trust us, but I also know how hard it is to get past a lifetime of…being the way all of us are. But I think you’d like it, too, if you could get there.”

“I don’t know if I could,” Spy admitted. “It’s not that I don’t love and trust you both, but that is something entirely different.”

“I know.” Sniper yawned again, returning to his usual, tightly-curled sleeping position. “But it’s grand, mate.” 

“Mhm,” Spy smiled, wrapping himself around Sniper and kissing his shoulder. “You sleep, petit dingue.”

***

Engineer must have joined them at some point during the night, because he was there when Spy woke up, snug and safe between his two lovers, just the way he liked it. He sighed. This morning, however…he was quietly peeved with both of them, and didn’t feel up to the task of speaking with either of them. He tried to slip out of bed without waking either man; not an easy task, even for a man with his talents, when he was sandwiched between them. 

“Oh no you don’t, darlin’,” Engineer grumbled, pulling Spy back into his arms.

Spy made a soft, startled noise, and he had to fight his carefully-honed instincts to keep from lashing out. “You startled me!” he said, in a low, affronted whisper, hoping he wouldn’t wake Sniper. It was unusual for the Australian to sleep in this late, actually. Worry spiked again in Spy’s gut. 

“As long as you aren’t armed, I think that’s ok,” Engineer chuckled. He was still warm from being nestled in with the other two men, eyelids low. He had a big smile on his face, and he looked relaxed; it could be from just waking up, or perhaps from what him and Sniper had gotten up to last night. “So, you satisfied that Sniper’s alright?”

Spy squirmed, unable to meet Engineer’s gaze. “Oui…” He could withstand interrogation, even while maintaining his cover persona, but when it came to real, true emotions…he was terrible at withholding anything. 

“I’m glad, I want you both to feel safe around me, y’know. And I want you to be ok with what we get up to. I promise I’ll always take good care of him,” Engineer grinned.

Grumpy with himself for feeling this…deeply, perhaps, and not being able to control it, Spy gently punched Engineer in the side. “Je sais. I realize that I’m being unreasonable; you are both consenting adults. I just…I worry.” 

“That’s hardly unreasonable, Spy,” Engineer sighed. “I don’t mean to make light of it, I’m sure you’ve seen some horrific things in your time, and trusting someone like that might not seem safe. It’s alright for you to worry about Sniper, even if that means sneakin’ around to make sure he’s okay. It just means you care for him.”

Spy punched him again, a little harder, but still affectionately. “Well if you’re going to be all reasonable and understanding!” he said, with mock-exasperation. 

“Yep, that’s what I intend,” Engineer laughed. “You feelin’ better about it?”

“I believe so,” Spy said, with just a hit of sulk in his voice. He sighed. “I’ll admit, I simply don’t understand it, and I hate not understanding things. I mean, I’m not against a bit of rough play in the bedroom, or bondage, but that…! To be undone like that, reduced to…” He gave an eloquent shrug, glancing at Sniper. “Je ne comprende pas.” 

“It’s a lot to ask of someone,” Engineer was also looking at Sniper, eyes soft. “He’s gonna be a mess today,” he grinned. “But… I think the reason to do it would be to stop thinking. To shut everything off for awhile. That was specifically what Sniper asked me for, and I think I delivered.”

“That…does sound pleasant,” Spy admitted. “But, even if I were to agree to such a thing, I’m not certain I would be able to let go enough to achieve this state.” He laughed, softly. “You must have done something right; I’ve never seen him sleep in this late.” 

Engineer nodded, smiling. He touched Sniper’s shoulder gently. “Hey, slim, you gettin’ up for breakfast?”

Sniper grumbled, grabbed at his own face, as if trying to shove his hat over his eyes, then rolled over and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. 

Stifling his laughter, Engineer nodded again. “Musta done something right.” He looked at Spy curiously. “Are you thinking about tryin’ it? ‘cause I’m sure we can work up to something like that for you.”

“Mon dieu, but he is adorable like this!” Spy kissed Sniper’s forehead, smiling down at his lover. He returned to Engineer’s side when the Australian made a grumpy noise and swiped at him. “…maybe,” he admitted. “But…it also frightens me. Seeing him like that…I know he’s a very different person in bed than on the battlefield, but…we all are, admittedly, but him perhaps most of all. He is a creature of infinite patience behind his scope, but undress him and make him wait an instant and he would sell his soul. And last night, it was even more so. I’m not sure I’m prepared to confront that part of myself, let alone reveal it to anyone else. Even the men I love.” He rolled from one side to the other, giving each of the men flanking him a kiss, ignoring Sniper’s muffled protest. 

“That’s fine, I’d never push you into it if you weren’t ready,” Engineer kissed him back, nestling into his neck. “Anyway, it’s a lot, y’know? I’m feeling pretty exhausted myself today, and I didn’t even get the shit kicked out of me,” he laughed.

“No, you just kicked the shit out of someone,” Spy teased. “I would be willing to bring you two breakfast in bed.” 

“You would?” Engineer perked up. “That sounds like just the thing.”

“Oui, but don’t grow accustomed to it.” Spy squirmed out from between them and quickly dressed. 

Engineer chuckled, stroking Sniper’s back as the man whined about it. “Sweet Spy.”

“Hmph. I am no such thing.” Spy blew Engineer a kiss as he departed.

“‘m not gonna get back t’sleep, am I?” Sniper groused, rolling over to take over the spot Spy had just vacated. “Wankers.” But he said it fondly. 

“Nope,” Engineer leaned over to kiss him. “But Spy’s getting us breakfast in bed, so you might wanna wake up anyway.”

“I heard that. I heard everything.” Sniper gently nibbled at Engineer’s throat and jaw. “But at least I’m getting something out of this.” 

“Sorry, boy, I didn’t mean to wake you up… though you are usually awake about the same time I am,” he apologized, kissing Sniper’s forehead. “You can go back to sleep if you need to, Spy and I can mosey off.”

Sniper grinned apologetically. “Sorry, mate. I know I’m no fun in the mornings when I’m woken. After breakfast and coffee I’ll be my usual self.” 

“Nothing to apologize for, slim,” Engineer smiled. “You just take your time,” he said, relaxing against the pillows with Sniper nestled against his shoulder. 

Engineer was very nearly asleep again when Spy returned, and Sniper seemed to have dozed off.

“How’s that for gratitude?” Spy teased, when he returned with a covered tray loaded with goodies and a thermos full of coffee. 

Sniper perked up at the smell of coffee. “You brought decaf, right?”

Spy sighed. “Of course I did. Though I don’t know how you can drink it; it’s repulsive. Or why you claim it wakes you up. Isn’t the point that it doesn’t wake you?”

Engineer groaned happily, sitting up and making room for Spy and the tray. He grabbed his plate of toast, sausage and egg. “Thanks, darlin’, this is perfect.”

“Just sittin’ up and doin’ stuff wakes me up! And the point is, it doesn’t make me shake. So I hit what I aim at. So I can save your,” he gave Spy’s butt a pinch, “delicate little behind.” 

Spy swatted Sniper’s hand away playfully, laughing. “You’ll make me drop everything!” He set the tray on the bed, offering a loaded plate to Sniper. “Vegemite and decaffeinated coffee. Truly living the Australian dream, non? At least someone around here appreciates me.” He cuddled against Engineer. 

“Yep, two men,” Engineer told him, kissing his cheek. “Did you bring some real coffee for us?” he teased, loading up his toast with egg and groaning around his mouthful.

“Real coffee,” Sniper grumbled. “Like to see you shoot a rifle with shaking hands, mate. My coffee’s way better than that Mann Co crap they send us.”

“You insult me,” Spy said. “I am insulted.” Turning his back on Sniper, he addressed Engineer. “This…bushman!… believes I would serve my lover and my Australian Mann Co. coffee for breakfast!” 

“Well, ain’t he a fool,” Engineer laughed, “You sure are in a good mood, for someone who didn’t tan someone’s hide last night, or get their hide tanned.”

“Oui. He is,” Spy agreed. 

Sniper tried to hide his grin. Spy being silly was pretty rare, he wasn’t going to spoil it by teasing him too hard.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Spy. Coffee?” Engineer said hopefully.

“Of course I did.” Spy offered the thermos. “I brought a packet of instant coffee for Sniper.” He smirked, looking very pleased with himself. “He can use hot water from the tap to make it.” He grabbed his own plate and set it daintily on his lap. 

“Instant?” Sniper’s face fell. “Why would you do that to me?”

Engineer pretended to be deaf for a moment as he poured himself some coffee.

“Because, it will taste exactly the same, and I only have two hands.” But Spy could only handle that expression on Sniper’s face for a few moments. “Oh, mon dieu, don’t look at me like that!” He passed another, smaller thermos to Sniper. “Here. Enjoy your…decaf.” 

Sniper’s face lit up and he took the thermos, drinking straight from it. “Mmmm.”

Breakfast was fairly quiet after that.

***

After the day’s battle, Spy retreated to his smoking room for a glass of brandy and some…time alone. As much as he hated to admit it, the thought of Engineer being so rough with Sniper, of Sniper’s reddened behind, really turned him on. He sprawled on his chaise lounge, wearing only his undershirt and a condom, to make cleanup easier. He moaned, stroking himself to the edge and then taking his hand away until he was under control again. He liked to bring himself to the brink about three times before he succumbed. 

There was a knock at his door, not long after he’d cum. 

“Merde,” Spy groaned under his breath. Condom or not, the room still smelled of sex, his hair was disheveled, and he was almost naked. “Go away!” he called, hoping his voice hadn’t sounded too shaky. 

“Shucks, sounds like you’re outta sorts,” Engineer’s voice called back through the door. “C’mon, Spy, it ain’t like I’ve never seen you undone.” 

Fuck. Of course it would be Engineer. He might have sent even Sniper away, at least for a few minutes, but he dare not with Engineer. He sighed, resigned. “Oui, you have caught me. Entrez.” 

Engineer opened the door and closed it quietly behind himself. He looked Spy over hungrily. “Now ain’t that a lovely sight,” he smiled, helping himself to a glass of brandy and sitting in the wingback chair. “I thought we should talk about you gettin’ a spanking, and here I find you were already thinking about it,” he chuckled.

“H-how…I mean, what makes you think that?” Spy blushed beneath his mask. This close to orgasm, it was more difficult to control his face and speech. And, he had to admit to himself, he’d gotten out of practice in the relative freedom he enjoyed here, where he didn’t have to pretend to be anyone. He frowned at Engineer for taking liberties, and yet…his pulse sped up at the sight of the Texan sitting so casually in his chair, drinking his brandy without an invitation. 

“Heh, well, you’re not great at hiding things when you’re still a mess like this,” Engineer told him quietly. “But your secret’s safe with me, pet. What got you over the edge, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Spy squirmed. Though he was utterly spent, he still felt a twinge in his groin at Engineer’s words. “Alright, damn you! I was thinking about…what you did with Sniper.” He swallowed, hard, looking above rather than at Engineer. “What you might do to me,” he murmured. 

“And what might I do to you?” Engineer asked cooly, taking a slow sip of brandy and watching Spy over the edge of the glass.

To his utter humiliation, Spy was trembling. “I…what you said.” He knew that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Engineer, that he’d demand a proper answer, but he had to try. 

“Remind me,” Engineer’s voice was like the gunslinger; cold and hard and easily able to reduce Spy to shivers.

“You could…s-spank me.” Spy wished the quaver in his voice had been intentional, and he could only hope Engineer took it as pretense. He didn’t suspect the Texan would. 

“Could I now?” Engineer smiled a little. “I suppose I could do that. I bet you’d like bein’ over my knee.”

Spy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Damn, he was getting hard again already!

“Want me to sit there with you, boy?”

Spy’s hands were shaking with fear, desire and need. He nodded again, sitting up to make room beside him. “Please,” he said, very softly. 

Engineer took a last sip of brandy before standing and sitting next to Spy. Gently, he put a hand on Spy’s shoulder. “You’re sure you’re good with this? I ain’t pushing too fast?”

Spy leaned against Engineer, hoping the other man wouldn’t feel him trembling. “Honestly, I don’t know. I want to try it, but…oui, I want to try, at least. How would you like me?” He removed his soiled condom with a look of distaste, tying it and throwing it away before returning to sit with Engineer. 

Engineer took a place in the middle of the lounge, patting his lap for Spy. “I want your rear right here, darlin’,” he wanted Spy positioned so he could spank him with his flesh and blood hand, rather than the gunslinger.

“Alright.” Spy was pleased at how calm his voice sounded. He turned, getting on all fours and offering his derriere to Engineer. He realized he was gripping the edge of the chaise, and he forced his hands to relax. 

At first, Engineer simply rubbed Spy’s lovely round ass, squeezing and stroking, gentling him. 

Slowly, Spy relaxed. This was familiar, comforting territory. The tension left his back and shoulders, and he happily, lazily ground his erection against the rough material of Engineer’s overalls. 

“There’s my sweet boy,” Engineer cooed over him, squeezing a little harder now. “Damn, but you’ve got a nice ass.” He gave Spy a first tentative swat, just to see how he’d react. When he didn’t flinch away, he gave him a few more, still gentle.

“You’re quite the flatterer, do you know that?” Spy murmured, eyes half closed with bliss. “Mmmm…!” He was surprised by the swat, light as it was, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, his hips bucked and twitched, raising his rump to meet Engineer’s hand. 

“Yup, sure am,” he grinned, enjoying Spy’s eager reactions to his first few spanks. He hit harder, just a couple slaps at first, hand held flat to make the blows nice and deep.

Spy shivered, arching even further, offering himself to Engineer. His breathing quickened, and he could feel a spreading damp spot beneath his cock. 

“You’re likin’ that just fine, aren’t you?” Engineer purred, rubbing the red marks he’d made with his rough palm. “Gorgeous.”

Eyes wide, though with pleasure or fear, he couldn’t have said, Spy nodded. He felt…something, though he couldn’t identify what it was. He felt loose and simple, and he wanted more. “Harder,” he said, then had to repeat himself when his voice caught in his throat. “Harder, please.” 

“Sure, darlin’,” Engineer grinned. Spy was feeling it already, he could hear it in his voice, see it in the way he raised his hips to offer up his ass for more blows. Engineer raised his hand to his lover again, not holding back quite so much anymore. After a few good hits, he squeezed and gentled Spy again, then went back to hitting him. 

Spy’s quiet, restrained moans grew in pitch and intensity until they were full-throated cries with each blow. He couldn’t seem to contain himself, and he no longer cared who heard him. All there was, the entirety of his being, was concentrated on the steady slap of Engineer’s hand on his ass, the sharp, delicious sting of each blow. He gave a mournful whimper when Engineer stopped to knead him, followed by a soft sound of pleasure when the spanking resumed. 

“Hey boy, you’re already there, ain’t you?” Engineer’s voice sounded far away, and dripping with honey, the sweetest words Spy had ever heard. “I probably shouldn’t go too far with you for your first time, but it seems cruel to stop now,” he chuckled, giving Spy a few slow, unevenly timed slaps.

“I…what?” Engineer was life, and goodness, a kind and benevolent deity who deigned to share this communion with him. Distantly, Spy was concerned by how muddled and soft he felt, but what Engineer was doing felt so good, so right, he couldn’t find it in himself to protest. The only word that really connected was ‘stop’, and that was a bad thing. “No, please…” 

“I’ll keep it up, don’t worry,” Engineer slid his gunslinger over Spy’s back and rested it just below his neck, pinning him with just its resting weight. His other hand kept up the assault, switching between slaps and squeezes. Once he’d lulled Spy into a rhythm, he grinned, drawing his fingernails down over the man’s red ass sharply.

“Ohhh…” Spy moaned, humping furiously on the rough cloth covering Engineer’s thigh. Being held like this, helpless and loved, was so much, so good, too much. He hissed sharply   
when he felt Engineer’s nails rake his already sensitive ass, groaning. It felt so good, but all at once he was frightened. He struggled against the hand restraining him, even as he lifted his rump for more spanks. He was so confused, so torn between pleasure and fear.

“Shhh, I gotcha, you’re safe,” Engineer murmured, stroking his fingers gently over the scratch marks he’d left. “I gotcha, boy. You still with me?”

Spy shivered; his whole body had broken out in goosebumps, but he couldn’t decide if he was hot or cold. He realized Engineer had asked him a question, but he frowned, unable to decide on a response. 

“If you can’t talk, you’re probably about done,” Engineer smiled, stroking Spy’s hair. “You got anything to say about that?”

“Non?” Spy said, very softly. He wasn’t sure if that was the correct response, but he suspected he had a fifty percent chance of being right. 

“No what?”

“I don’t know!” Spy gave a burst of helpless laughter, trying to roll over so he could see Engineer, but he couldn’t seem to coordinate his muscles. 

“Alright, alright,” Engineer gathered him up in his arms, helping to turn him over so Spy could lay his head against his chest. “You’re fine, boy, I gotcha. You’re mine and I’ll take good care of you,” he promised quietly.

“Oui,” Spy agreed, the word drawn out and mellow. He felt so good, so right, cuddled against Engineer’s chest. This was the safest, warmest, best place in the world and he, Spy, was allowed to nest there. He couldn’t seem to stop grinning. 

“Good boy,” Engineer kissed Spy’s forehead. “You look pretty happy,” he chuckled. “I musta done something right.”

“Mm-hmm,” Spy replied, dreamily. He was good, Engineer had said so himself. He yawned, then gave Engineer a concerned look. “…sorry. I feel…very strange.” 

“You’re in subspace, darlin’, this is all pretty normal. Wish I’d thought to do this somewhere with a bed, though,” he laughed. “Then I could tuck you in all nice and warm.”

“There’s a bed!” Spy declared, absurdly pleased that he had a solution. “You just have to…get me over to the book shelf; I don’t think I can walk.” 

“I think I can carry you,” Engineer grinned, “Skinny thing.” He rearranged Spy in his arms and stood, slowly, Spy pressed to him. He walked them to the bookshelf. “You keep a bed behind this thing?”

Safe and snug against Engineer’s chest, Spy nodded. “I just have to…” He fumbled with the catch that swung the bookshelf, tittering to himself when his hands and arms wouldn’t go where he wanted them to. 

Engineer helped guide him, then let the bookshelf swing out. He raised an eyebrow at the clever little contraption, carefully guiding both Spy and himself through and plopping the Frenchman on the bed. 

With a contented sigh, Spy rolled himself up in the blankets until only the top of his head was sticking out. “Stay with me?” he asked, softly. 

“Of course! I just gotta get my boots off,” he grinned, sitting at the edge of the bed and undressing quickly. Once he was naked, he slid into bed with Spy, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “There, I gotcha.”

“I am gotten,” Spy agreed, yawning again. “I’m not sure if I’m even making sense anymore. Mon dieu, what have you done to me?” 

“Only what you asked for,” Engineer kissed his cheek. “I love you, little bug.”

“Not a bug,” Spy protested, meekly. “Je t’aime aussi.” 

“Sleep tight,” Engineer murmured, waiting to see how long it would take Spy to pass out. Sniper was always out like a light.

Spy murmured something vaguely word-like in return. Within minutes, he was softly snoring. 

Engineer crept out of bed, turned off the lights in Spy’s smoking room, and crept back in without disturbing the passed out man. 

***

Spy awoke with a dry mouth and the vague sensation of unease. He tried to sit up and found he couldn’t. He struggled for a moment, before realizing he was wrapped tightly in a blanket. It took him a few moments to calm his racing heart. 

Engineer was snoring next to him, one arm thrown over him, laying on his front with his head turned towards Spy.

Spy’s head felt muddled and fuzzy and slow, and he didn’t like it. He eased himself free of the blanket and out of Engineer’s arms, trying not to wake his lover. He remembered what he’d done—what they’d done—the night before, and he froze. Had he really allowed someone to spank him…and enjoyed it? He shivered, remembering how good it had felt, how utterly undone he’d been, how vulnerable and exposed he’d allowed himself to be. 

The Texan stirred next to him, groaning and then yawning. “Spy?” he murmured. He couldn’t see anything, it was so dark. 

Spy opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He had no idea what to say, and that frightened him. He stayed still and quiet. 

“You okay?” Engineer’s voice was soft. He could feel Spy’s tension through the bed, could tell that he was sitting up. “I’m sorry if it was too much. I…” a pit started to form in his stomach. “Aw hell, I’m sorry, this was a bad idea.”

“Non, please, I’m sorry…” Spy sighed, returning to Engineer’s side. “I enjoyed it, truly. I am simply feeling out of sorts this morning. I’m sorry, cher. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

“You didn’t, it’s alright. I think I took you a bit further than I should’ve,” Engineer stroked Spy’s shoulders gently. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna do it again.”

Spy gave Engineer a thin smile. “I think I do? I have a lot to think about, I believe.” He gave Engineer a soft kiss. “But I enjoyed it, very much. Thank you. I don’t think I said that last night…not in words, anyway.” 

Engineer kissed him back, the knot in his stomach loosening a little. “You might wanna talk to Sniper about it too. He might be able to give you some insight that I can’t. And you’re welcome.”

“I am simply…not very good at trusting people, I’m afraid.” Spy gave an expressive, apologetic shrug. “Sometimes, I don’t know why the two of you put up with me, honestly.” 

“Must be because you’re so cute,” Engineer chuckled. “We’re all fucked up, Spy, I ain’t ever had anything like the two of you before, and it scares me sometimes, how much I care about you both. I don’t wanna give you up.”

Spy gave Engineer a surprised look, then laughed. “Funny, I’d assumed it was just me who felt that way. And I am not cute; you’re thinking of Scout.” Who also insisted he wasn’t cute, but he was wrong and Spy was right, in all things. 

“You think the fact that I’m fallin’ in love doesn’t scare the bejeezus outta me, boy?” Engineer asked. “Damn, you must have a higher opinion of me than I thought,” he teased.

“Well, honestly! What sort of man is frightened of falling in love. It’s absurd.” Spy raised a finger. “I don’t count, of course.” 

“Love is terrifying,” Engineer gave a quiet laugh. “And I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

“I’m not sure if that’s comforting, or very alarming. If we had a competent physician, I would suggest that we all get our heads examined. As it is…I suppose we’ll simply have to muddle on by ourselves.” 

Engineer kissed Spy again, tenderly. “I guess so.”

“Je t’aime.” Spy sighed. “Does Sniper always feel strange the next day, or is that my privilege?” 

“Nope, he’s often kinda muddled afterwards. And I don’t always feel so hot either, but it’s usually a few days later for me.”

“Really? It effects you too? Sorry…of course it does.” Spy gave Engineer a hug. “It’s very strange. I’m sure Medic would have some sort of scientific-sounding explanation.” 

“Probably,” Engineer wrapped his arms around Spy and squeezed him gently. 

“I don’t want to fight today,” Spy groaned. “Tell them I’m dead.” 

“Well, I won’t tell them you’re dead, but you won’t have to fight either,” Engineer laughed. “It’s Sunday, pet.”

“Oh! So it is!” Spy hugged Engineer even tighter, as though he’d granted this day off personally to accommodate Spy.

“Love you,” Engineer yawned. “Wanna go back to sleep?”

"Oui."


End file.
